zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Grog
Grog is a character in both The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. His large white eyes and mohawk distinguish him from other characters. His name is never given in Ocarina of Time, though the Bombers' Notebook reveals his name to be Grog in Majora's Mask. ''Ocarina of Time'' In Ocarina of Time, Grog is a peculiar individual. When Link is a child, he can be found sitting under a tree in Kakariko Village at night. He says "people are disgusting" and that his "own father and mother are disgusting" as well, and then says that Link must be disgusting as well. Grog once had a cucco named Cojiro. Cojiro only crowed around Grog. When Link is an adult and visits Kakariko Village, Anju gives him Cojiro after proving his ability as a Cucco handler by making the Pocket Cucco happy by waking up Talon. Anju is Grog's sister. She goes on to explain that Grog had left the village some time ago and since then, Cojiro has stopped crowing. As Link goes on the quest to receive the Biggoron's Sword, he meets Grog in the Lost Woods. Interestingly, as soon as Link enters the woods, Cojiro crows. Grog is surprised to see his cucco again and is even more surprised that he is tame, as he says "only a nice guy like me can tame you." Believing that Link is a "nice guy," he gives Link an Odd Mushroom and tells him to deliver it to the "old hag" living in the Potion Shop in Kakariko Village. Link has to bring it to her under three minutes before it spoils. Link gives the old woman the mushroom and in exchange is given an Odd Potion. She also says a few interesting remarks about Grog. One of the first things she says to Link is, "That bum! He had to go into the forest..." and once she gives him the potion she says, "If you see that fool, give this to him. It is the strongest medicine I have ever produced. However, this potion will not work on a monster... They say that there is no medicine that can cure a fool... I guess that's true..." Once Link brings the medicine back to the Lost Woods to where Grog was sitting, a Kokiri is standing there instead. She says that Grog had turned into a Stalfos, making the remark the old woman said at the Potion Shop that the potion "will not work on a monster" interesting. ''Majora's Mask'' In Majora's Mask, Grog is a bit different than his OoT counterpart. He is also one of the twenty people in the Bombers' Notebook. Grog lives on Romani Ranch and owns a bunch of cuccos. However, Grog sees the Moon coming closer to Termina and all his cuccos aren't adults yet. He says to Link that his "only regret is that he won't get to see cuccos in their prime as roosters." To make Grog happy, Link dons the Bremen Mask and parades around the cuccos. Once Link has rounded them all up, they transform into adults. Grog is overwhelmed at seeing all his cuccos grown up and says that he doesn't have "regrets about anythin' anymore" and that he is "perfectly satisfied." He rewards Link the Bunny Hood for all his work. Category:Bombers' Notebook Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters